valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhalgen
Dhalgen (だるげん, Darugen) is a character from the Valis series and one of Galgear's three main generals during the events of Valis IV. Biography 'Valis IV' Dhalgen was one of Galgear's main followers during his first domination, he was afterwardly imprisoned along with his fellows and his master in the Crystal pillar for hundreds of years. When Galgear reawakened along with all his followers, he started his new evil regime by taking over both Human and Dream world. Dhalgen and Luzard went to take over Vanity's kingdom, he and his forces reduced easily the Vanity's resistance and kidnapped their queen, Valna. As Luzard returned to the Crystal pillar, Dhalgen was left in charge of the dominated area. He then took control of the castle, where Lena and Amu approached to try rescuing Valna. They first found Dhalgen before doing so and fought against him with Lena becoming victorious over him as he died. 'Super Valis IV' Dhalgen's story remains the same, altough with some differences. He is the second one of Galgear's dominators fought by Lena alone (as Amu isn't present in this version) in Castle Vanity. Once he was defeated, Lena opened her way to Babylon. He also didn't kidnap Valna as she wasn't present in this version too. Personality Dhalgen is, alike his fellows, a loyal follower of Galgear. He doesn't talk too much thus being a taciturne and silent warrior. He doesn't like intromissions. Abilities Dhalgen can mount and control his giant tiger. This beast can jump in different heights and shot fireballs from Its mouth. As for Dhalgen, he can use his own sword to attack at range or make a big cutter wave. Appearances Dhalgen appeared in all versions of Valis IV with the role of one of Galgear's generals. He is the first boss in the PCE-CD version while in the Super Famicom/SNES one, he is the second boss. He also reapears in Galgear's lab as the first boss rematch. Gallery 5.gif|Dhalgen along with Luzard, Medius and Galgear from the opening cutscene of Valis IV vsfc003.gif|Dhalgen along with Luzard, Medius and Galgear from the opening cutscene of Super Valis IV DhalgenPCE.jpg|Dhalgen fighting against Lena in Valis IV !!e!V!OQEGM~$(KGrHqF,!g0E0fGlM2T6BNP3-DEEQw~~_35.JPG|Dhalgen attacking Lena in the US cover of Super Valis IV DhalgenSNES1.jpg|Dhalgen's information before his fight with Lena in Super Valis IV DhalgenSNES2.jpg|Dhalgen fighting against Lena in Super Valis IV DhalgenSNES3.jpg|Dhalgen's rematch against Lena in Galgear's lab from Super Valis IV Trivia *Dhalgen is the only antagonist from the entire game with his face covered. *Dhalgen has a shield, although he doesn't use It in battle in any version. *Dhalgen is the only known antagonist from the entire series to have a riding animal. *Dhalgen's seiyuu is notably the same one that voices Babylon guardian and DS-30 in the same game. *Dhalgen is featured in the american cover of Super Valis IV. *In Super Valis IV, although Dhalgen rides his giant tiger, he doesn't even attack in battle, his tiger does all the offensive with Its fireballs. Category:Characters Category:Galgear's army